


Hawkeye Has Wings

by Eevee5doc



Series: Marvel characters with wings AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Barton-centric, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Winged Clint Barton, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee5doc/pseuds/Eevee5doc
Summary: Clint Barton wakes up with wings on his back, his wife and kids help him with the changes, while also figuring out the very truth of the wings origins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clint Barton centric  
> Set at the days of Captain America: The Winter Soldier

Clint was home, with his wife Laura, he hadn't been taking any missions since it would be his son’s 10th birthday in a couple of days and he was glad that he could spend time with his family. He woke that morning feeling at peace as the first thing he saw waking up was his wife's face. Clint caressed Laura’s cheek, she didn't seem ready to wake up just yet, but she did seem to want a deeper touch as her face moved closer to his hand without waking up. Clint continues to pet her and Clint already felt like it was going to be a great day. He hummed happily, he knew he would want nothing better but to stay in bed, but he had promised himself that he was going to spoil his family today with breakfast. He carefully left their bedroom, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

Down at the kitchen Clint was soon cooking a big American breakfast; pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon and sausages. The family had woken up to the smell of food and Clint relaxed at how domestic it all felt, he was happy as he ate, and the familiar banter thrown in was just nice.

There was a knock on a door that interrupted their eating, everyone became tense, mostly because none of them had heard anything of some car or someone walking up the squeaky wooden floors outside. Clint immediately went to investigate, he took caution as he saw the outline of a human figure, the door knocked again.

“Hello anyone there?” came in a young male voice, it sounded like his voice was just finished breaking in. 

“I'm looking for Clint Barton,” it informed.

Clint opened the door to see a very handsome Latino teenage boy with clothes that gave off a vibe that he was from the city. He was odd because his farm was very far from town and there was a dirt road and no evidence of any bike or car.

The kid gave of a friendly face and from his hand he pulled out what looked like a light brown feather.

“Here you go this is yours hermano,” the kid outstretched his hand just waiting for Clint to take it. Clint hesitates but takes the feather.  
“I don't think this is mine?” Clint takes the feather curiously, he hasn't made many arrows with feathers lately. He then looks up to find the boy gone, he had just vanished! Clint goes out and looks around his porch and then beyond his farm. His sharp eyes catch nothing, the boy had really vanished and now he looks down at the feather like it was going to explode in his face like it was a grenade or something, but it did no such thing it was just a regular feather. Clint seemed to somehow shrug at the strange visit, it was still in his mind as the day continued and the feather stayed in his hand, or in his pant pocket until he left it on top of his night stand at bed as he got ready to sleep. Clint checked the perimeter of his house made sure everything was locked up and all his children were in bed, he kissed his kids good night and then joined his wife under the covers and he noted his day off. He turned his head to the feather, innocently sitting in his night stand. He wonders if he'll make an arrow with it, he shrugs mentally and gathers his wife in his arms, he did love cuddling.

…

Clint woke up to see his wife covered with a huge ass wing used as a blanket, his eyes traveled trying to find where this wing was coming from. He’s freaking out because of course he's freaking out there’s a huge ass wing covering them, but then he sees his wife being very comfortable, her whole body was feeling so soft and relaxed. Clint kept calm though, not right out freaking out because his wife was at his side, but he stiffens when his eyes travel to the corner of his eyes. The wing then stiffen as well and the wing closes and moves away from his wife, his head turns as he sees the wing retreat around his back, it finally dawns on him where the wings are coming from. He’s on the edge of the bed and rolls over and falls off, his body lands on another wing and it hurts, the pain was like if he had stomped on his toe, he can't help but whimper and his wife awakens immediately.

“Clint,” her voice was concerned, Clint noted that it was her mommy voice. Clint was on the edge of a panic the wings seemed to be telling him ‘Get off of me!’ 

Clint didn't want Laura to see him like this, but how could he hide them when they are so huge and he should really start getting off of them.

He hears his wife gasp and he moves carefully to get of the wing, he seemed to somehow move the huge appendages to rest in his back and holy shit!

“Honey do I have two huge pair of wings in my back?” He tries to be casual and nonchalant with the question but he could tell that his wife could see that he was panicking really badly.

“How?” Laura is star struck, the wings are hawk like brown with beige, they're hiding behind Clint’s back and they're so big.

Clint shrugs at the question, the wings seemed to show his discomfort because they’re puffed up. Laura rushes towards Clint, Clint wants to look at his back but Laura catches his face and tries to get him to focus on her.

“Clint look at me, the wings are reacting towards your emotions,” Laura notes.

Clint blinks at the thought but focuses on his wife as she gets him to calm down by telling him to breathe with her.

Clint laughs amused as his wife stopped the panic attack, he barely noticed he was having.

But as much as Clint tries to concentrate on Laura his eyes keep drifting to the corner of his eyes to the wings. 

Laura was awed as she got her hands on them. It felt like a sweet caress, there was no stiffening against Laura's touch, it was nice. Clint thought ‘Fuck it’ and turned his attention to the wings, though it was a harder for Clint to get a look since they were attached to his back.

“Have any idea how this could have happened?” Laura asked as she saw the exact moment Clint realized something. 

In his nightstand stood the innocent looking feather.

“That kid,” Clint realizes. Clint reaches for the feather and wonders how the hell this little thing can be the thing that gave him wings.

He saw Laura reaching for the feather and before she tries to snatch it he raises it above his head away from her.

“The kid from yesterday gave me this, I was the only one that touched it so maybe,” Clint shrugs at the possibility.

“What you think if I touch the magic feather I’ll turn into an angel?” Laura sasses.

“Angel?” he laughs, but Laura looks at him more seriously.

“What no, let’s just put this feather somewhere secure,” Clint says as he moves towards their wardrobe to get a shoe box to put the feather in and just as Clint is going to put it away Laura snatches the feather out of his hands.

“It look like one of your feathers,” she notes as she compares the feathers in his back.

“They’re not mine,” Clint faces Laura and takes the feather out of Laura’s hands.

“Here you go this is yours hermano.”

Clint shakes his head at the memory of the kid.

“Clint they’re attached to your back,” Laura rises her eyebrows a little astonished that Clint was in denial, but maybe Laura should be in denial

Clint moves to sit in the bed and sighs.

Laura moves to sit right next to her husband, she rest her hand on his hand that was resting on his thigh, they entwined their fingers together and Laura squeezed his hand with the intention to support. They stayed there in silence.

“Dad?” the little voice startled them from their silence to see their little girl looking at awe at his wings.

“Lila,” Clint turns to his baby girl and feels warm with how his daughter looks at him, it's the same look his wife gave him when he looked at him. 

Confusion and awe.

“You’re an angel?” she asked. 

Clint shakes his head, he wasn't an angel. Lila frowned at him and shook her head, Lila didn't ask, she stated a fact.

“Lila?” he asks, but he's met with a smile, it looked normal, how Lila always looked at him. To Lila her dad was always an angel, she always happy to see him and the wings didn't change a thing. She walked closer to her father but Clint decided to move away from Lila twisting away, but one of his wings hits his wife and she knocked out from the bed.

“Laura,” he panicked, but Laura was laughing and Lilia then started giggling.

“I'm fine Clint,” she assured him as she stood up. 

Lilia then clings to Clint’s foot, Clint looks down to see Lila grinning up at him. Lilia loved doing this, clinging on Clint’s leg while Clint dragging her around the house.

“Lila?” he's surprised, her head moves closer to a feather and he moves his wings. Lilia’s hand then meets his primary feather and she's smiling even brighter.

He guessed the wings weren't that bad.


End file.
